xero cocept of consent
by zeva100
Summary: xero and aaron are in a lab and knock over a gas jar , its a bit not good
finaly made a xeroxaaron fic , i swear i will fill this fandom with slash if its the last thing i do ! enjoy

The lab was bright and staile and the chemical vapers suddenly wafting through the air only made it more so

"what the hell is this stuff xreo " it was a harsh growl Aarons throat was suddenly so ruff he could do little else .

"I didn't make it stone !" was a snarled response somewhere to his left , the vapers had yet to dissipate visibility was low and if possible it set him even further on edge "this is general Cross's nonsense some raving idea about a gas that will make enemy soldiers useless in battle ".

Aaron didn't see how he felt fevered and a little disoriented but hyper aware of everything around him, sent, sight , even the very hair on his skin was sensitized and he felt xero come up to him before he could see it ,

"guess the generals planes were a bust ." when he receives no snarky reply ,he turned to face the older boy xero was panting slightly and perspiration was dripping in a slow trail down his cheek , and was looking at aaron in a way that he couldn't quite put a finger on but it sent shivers rippling across his skin and made him rigid like a doe caught in headlights .

"I –I wouldn't be so sure of that aaron " aaron started that was the first time xero had ever said his first name and the way it was said made another shiver wrack his form . then something in the air hit his noes a sent full of muck and salt and other things he couldn't really identify .

And then it hit him . like a brick wall , the husk in xeros voice , the sweat on his brow , the look in his eyes –he recognized it now even if the eyes were not one hed seen it in before – it was hunger , primal and sensuous hunger . and with a flare of nervous energy he realized the sent was that of xeros arousal and with a twisting in his gut that his own was beginning to mingle with that sent .

Xeros eyes were blown his iris thin circles around his gaping pupils "yours look just the same " xero murmured as if reading his thoughts "we ..we need to take care of this "

Aaron caught his drift , tho he really wished he hadn't . "Wait –take care of it ? You don't mean like –" "yes obviously , in a few moments you wont care anyway ,youll be as lost as I am for surly I must be if im even thinking of laying with you WTFIWWM "

Aaron blanched "wait what first off what the hell was that last part suppose to mean and what do you mean lay with what are you 100? We cant possibly have sex " but even as he said it his body didn't agree his cock twitched in interest and the fever that had taken hold of his body burned just that much warmer .

"First WTFIWWM means what the fuck is wrong with me , and second must your turn even the simplest matters into an argument ? Clearly you realize its better if we fuck and get this out of our systems so you might as well lay down and take it ."

"what the hell do you mean take it !" "im topping , im older so its only right duh " "what are you 7 ! theirs no way your-" "enough talk !"

Meany things happened at once the effect of what ever drug was coursing through his veins finally took full effect , it had to have , because there's no other way that when xero pounced on him like a lion on a lamb that he would have ended up on the floor so easily .

They clawed and wrestled with each other until somehow xero found one of the straps holding his chest armor on and without fanfare ripped it off, it only exposed a small portion of his stomach the other sections having to be removed veia the upper strap's of his chest and shoulders .

This became irrelevant as Xero took advantage of the exposed skin and began to lavish it with licks and sucks kissing and nipping at taught damp skin "ah " aaron let out a cry shocked at the sudden and forced contact the skin xero touched knew nothing but fire and his mind was burning along with those flames .

Xero climbed on top of him pinning him with his legs as he worked on the rest of the straps holding his armor on , his mouth never leaving Aarons skin .

Clif hanger bitches stay tuned :D


End file.
